A Case of Frisson
by zayhra
Summary: Lily meets a stranger at a party. J/L One-shot


Lily wonders for the umpteenth time what she is doing at this party. It's her own fault, really. When she ran into Lucy Watson at the newsagents that morning, and she had asked Lily if she would like to come to a party at her house, she could have easily said no. She hadn't seen any of these people since she was 10, and none of them seem to improve all that much.

Lily takes a sip of her beer, which is lukewarm. She is standing in the front room with Sarah Winer, listening to her chatter on about people at the party. Lily is certain no one else in this party remembers her, and if they do, they don't seem to care. She stopped socializing with people at Cokesworth after she enrolled into Hogwarts, and none of them seem all that impressed with her indifference.

Suddenly, a boy comes up to the two of them. Sarah stops talking immediately and smiles flirtatiously. He is quite handsome, Lily will admit, and he seems to only have eyes for her, ignoring the buxom Sarah. He sidles up to them and grins down at Lily.

"Hi," He says. Lily nods, then looks back at the rest of the party. There are people dancing in one corner of the room near the radio, while others talk around the dancing couples. The room is small, and seems even more so with the amount of teenagers congregated at different corners.

"You see my friend over there?" The boy asks, drawing Lily's attention back to him. She looks at the tired-looking boy he is pointing at. Lily nods. "Well, he was wondering if you think I'm attractive."

Lily lets out a laugh despite of herself, and the boy grins. Sarah giggles and eyes the boy keenly, but he pays her no heed.

"How many times have you used that line?" Lily smiles up at him.

"It was all practice for you, love." His grin is crooked and mischievous.

"I'm sure," Lily rolls her eyes, and turns to Sarah, ignoring his query. "Does Richard Hopkins still live in Cokesworth?"

Before Sarah can answer, the boy speaks up again. "I have three questions for you."

Lily turns back to him. "Do you now?"

"Yes," he smiles. "First, what's your name?"

She hesitates for a minute before answering. "Lily," she says, taking another sip from her drink.

"Lily," he repeats slowly, rolling the name in his tongue. Lily finds the act quite sensual, and Sarah seems to agree, since she squirms beside her. "My second question for you, Lily, is if you know what frisson is?"

Lily cocks an eyebrow. "It means attraction."

"No," he shakes his head, smiling. "It means a _strong_, _incredible, _even _implausible_ sense of attraction. And I think you and I, Lily, we have frisson."

Lily's eyes narrow slightly. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I believe in destiny," he grins. "And I think you're mine."

Sarah coos. "That is _so _romantic."

The boy nods solemnly. "Isn't it just,"

"I think you're foolish if you think that line would work on me."

"I might just be," He grins. "But still, my third question is if you would like to dance with me, Lily?"

"I don't think I should dance with someone whose name I don't know, even if I'm his _destiny,_" Lily rolls her eyes.

"Since I'm the man of your dreams," He smirks, "you can call me anything you like. What is the man of your fantasy's name, Lily?"

Lily pretends to ponder his question, before answering. "Sirius Black."

The boy's eyes glint playfully. "Is that so?"

"You asked, I'm answering earnestly."

The boy laughs. "Well, would you like to dance?"

"Oh Sirius," Lily smiles impishly. "I thought you'd never ask."

The boy grabs Lily's hand and drags her toward the dancing couples just as a slow song comes on. Lily and the boy start to dance, their bodies at an appropriate distance. But as the song wears on, they move closer and closer together, until every part of them seems to touch. The boy's hands move along her body confidently and somewhat possessively, and Lily runs her fingers through his dark hair as they mold together. Every movement his body makes, hers follows impulsively. His mouth trails hot kisses along her neck before catching her mouth. Their kiss is slow as she runs her tongue along his bottom lip, beckoning him to deepen the kiss. His hands travel from the small of her back to her waist, pulling her hard against him. Lily resists the urge to wrap her leg around his hip, and tugs his hair forcefully, making him groan. As the song winds down, they move apart slowly, unaware that most of the people at the party are watching them in awe or digust.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Lily asks, her fingers trailing the front of his shirt. He nods, and they head to the kitchen, which is miraculously empty. Lily boosts herself onto the kitchen counter, and within seconds, he is standing between her legs, his hands gripping her hair.

"Oh _Sirius,_" Lily moans, and he growls.

"Don't you bloody dare."

Her giggles are cut short as he kisses her roughly. His hands move away from her hair swiftly and travel up her shirt, just as she grips his shoulders greedily. Their embrace gets heated, and Lily hopes that no one walks into the kitchen and finds them in this compromising position. She longs to tug his shirt off and unbuckle his jeans, but steadies herself, moaning as his hands play with her body expertly. Just as she begins to lose inhibition and beg him to ease the tension between her thighs, a voice speaks behind them.

"James," the tired boy says, "we need to leave, it's almost time."

Lily lets out a groan, and James rests his head on her shoulder, his hands falling from underneath her shirt. He sighs warily, and lifts his head to meet her disappointed eyes.

"Go," Lily smiles sadly.

"You sure?" James asks.

"Yes," she says more firmly, glancing at Remus who is standing at the doorway, looking at anything but them. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," James kisses her forehead and Lily closes her eyes at his touch. When she opens them moments later, they are both gone.

**A/N: Ta for reading! Reviews are tres appreciated.**

**I'm working on the chapter for my other fanfic right now, but it's somewhat difficult since I'm travelling around before I start graduate school, and it's hard to find time. I wrote this thing on the plane over to India, but I promise to have an update for the other fic by next week!**


End file.
